


Permanency artwork

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My birthday gift for the wonderful <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://citrinesunset.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://citrinesunset.livejournal.com/"><b>citrinesunset</b></a> :D When I was trying to figure out what to make, I re-read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3127706">Permanency</a> and decided to get Neal pregnant, lol :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Permanency artwork

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday gift for the wonderful [](http://citrinesunset.livejournal.com/profile)[**citrinesunset**](http://citrinesunset.livejournal.com/) :D When I was trying to figure out what to make, I re-read [Permanency](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3127706) and decided to get Neal pregnant, lol :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/2m7ydlp5s0bimui/permanency.png?dl=0)  



End file.
